Haciendo las paces
by helena4love
Summary: La historia de como Regina y Emma empezaron a tratarse como buenas amigas y tal vez algo más...
1. Chapter 1

Regina salió de la oficina después de un largo día de trabajo, era viernes y tenía que dejar en orden el papeleo pues era su último día en el Ayuntamiento, después de que la maldición se rompiera, sus funciones como Alcaldesa, también. Dio un último vistazo a la que fue su oficina durante muchos años, cerró y se dirigió a su auto. Subió unas cajas en la cajuela, y se subió al volante, se colocó el cinturón y se dispuso a arrancar su Mercedes, el cual para su sorpresa, se negó a arrancar. Grandioso –pensó- lo intentó una vez más, el resultado, el mismo que el anterior –nada-.

Jaló la palanca del cofre, y se dispuso a revisar cual pudiera ser la razón por la que el auto no arrancaba. Miraba fijamente las partes del auto, como queriendo que le hablaran y le indicaran cual era la anomalía, pero nada no había respuesta. Ah, lo que me faltaba para terminar este día, miró su reloj, las 10 pm, tendría que irse a pie, y llamar a la grúa en la mañana, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, se disponía a cerrar el cofre cuando una voz familiar le preguntó: ¿necesita ayuda Alcaldesa?, Miss Swan, gracias pero no, ya me iba. En ese caso, si quiere la puedo acercar a su casa, ya es tarde y por estos rumbos no se encuentran taxis. Miss Swan, le agradezco, pero pensaba caminar, demonios Regina, ¿por qué nunca puedes aceptar ayuda de los demás?, pero está bien, si así lo quieres, pues que tengas una buena noche.

Regina cerró con llave el auto, y se empezó a encaminar hacia su casa, pero no contaba con que empezaría a caer una tormenta, ¡ah! lo que me faltaba, terminar empapada, en esas estaba cuando se detuvo junto a ella el vocho amarillo de Emma, le pitó y le dijo, ¡vamos!, a regañadientes aceptó y se metió al auto de Emma. Después de un recorrido de 10 minutos en un silencio sepulcral, llegaron a la residencia de la alcaldesa. Bueno, hemos llegado, le dijo Emma, si gracias Miss Swan, de nada Regina, ha sido un placer. La tormenta aún estaba muy fuerte, así que tuvo que permanecer en el auto otros 10 minutos más, ninguna de las dos decía nada, hasta que Emma habló, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que dejaste la alcaldía? –preguntó; mmm pues aún no lo sé, le contestó Regina, creo que pondré en orden mi vida, trataré de cambiar, para demostrarle a Henry que de verdad me importa y lo quiero. Bien, ese es un buen comienzo Regina, replicó Emma. Mire Miss Swan, ha dejado de llover, gracias por darme el aventón, ¿quiere pasar a tomar una copa de sidra?, si quiero empezar a cambiar, tendré que ser más agradecida y amable. Está bien, te acepto la copa, se bajaron del coche y entraron a la casa. Regina fue por dos copas, la botella y se sentaron en la sala, bueno Miss Swan, gracias de nuevo, Emma le sonrió y le dijo ha sido un verdadero placer.

Emma se bebió el contenido muy de prisa y una vez terminado, procedió a retirarse, gracias Regina, que descanses y comiences con tus nuevos proyectos pronto, en verdad deseo que se cumplan todas tus expectativas. Un momento Emma, ¿no quieres una copa más?, no –contestó Emma, se hace tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

¿Emma, estarás ocupada mañana por la noche?, se me ocurre que podrían venir Henry y tu a cenar una deliciosa Lasagna que preparo y que es la favorita de Henry, ¿si, que dices?, mmmm me parece bien y creo que a Henry le encantará la idea –contestó Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Emma despertó muy temprano, pues quería pasar a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer un cheesecake para llevar a la cena. Bajó rápidamente y se encontró a Mary Margaret preparando café.

-Buenos días Emma, ¿madrugaste eh? –le dijo Mary Margaret.

-Si, es que hoy tengo muchos pendientes que terminar, antes del medio día- le dijo Emma.

-Ah!, ya me imaginaba, porque tu los sábados no vas tan temprano a la comisaría. –Le dijo Mary Margaret.

-Oye, de casualidad sabrás ¿cómo preparar un cheesecake?, es que quiero preparar uno para llevar a una cena importante hoy –preguntó Emma.

-Mmm, tal vez tenga un libro con la receta, o puedes consultarlo en internet. ¿A qué cena irás? –Replicó Mary Margaret.

-Regina me invitó a cenar, por supuesto para que Henry no extrañe la cena de los sábados. Ah! por cierto podrías decirle que no se demore en el entrenamiento de la tarde, que se venga directo a cambiarse y prepararse para la cena con su mamá, tendremos que estar ahí a las 7 en punto. –Le dijo Emma.

-Si, no te apures, yo le digo. –Contestó Mary Margaret.

-Que extraño que Regina les haya invitado a cenar, ¿no te parece?, ¿qué estará tramando? –Le dijo Mary Margaret.

-Bueno, ella ha prometido cambiar, así que pues ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad?- Replicó Emma.

-Emma no te confíes, Regina por lo general siempre está planeando cual será su próximo movimiento. Pero pues tú sabrás que es lo que haces, sólo espero que no salga lastimado Henry, no lo merece. –Concluyó Mary Margaret.

Emma se tomó con prisa una taza de café y salió de volada hacia la tienda de comestibles, ahí preguntaría que ingredientes necesitaría para el cheesecake, luego se iría a la comisaría, a terminar los pendientes para regresar y ponerse a hornear el postre para la gran noche.

Regina por su parte también tenía que comprar los ingredientes para la lasaña y para preparar la ensalada favorita de Henry, estaba emocionada, y se repetía que era porque vería a su hijo, aunque en el fondo, no podía negarse que también era porque parecía que empezaría a llevarse mejor con la Sheriff Swan. Se vistió, bajó a tomarse un café y llamó a la grúa, pues el Mercedes seguía en el Ayuntamiento, después se dispuso a caminar a la tienda de comestibles, ya que su auto según le dijeron, no estaría listo hasta el lunes o martes, si bien le iba.

-Buenos días ¿dónde está mi mamá Mary Margaret? –preguntó Henry al bajar a la cocina.

-Buenos días Henry. Se ha ido a la comisaría, tenía pendientes que terminar, me ha dicho que te dijera que hoy tienen una cena con Regina y que estuvieras listo a las 7pm, que vinieras rápido después de tu entrenamiento. –Dijo Mary Margaret.

-¿Cenaremos con mi mamá?, eso si que es algo raro. Está bien, vendré directo a prepararme. ¿Dijo algo más? –Preguntó Henry.

-No Henry, eso fue todo. ¿Haz terminado la tarea? Creo que es un buen momento para hacerla, así te librarás de ella más rápido. –Le dijo Mary Margaret.

-Eso haré ahora. Tienes razón. –Dijo Henry.

Mientras tanto Emma ya había averiguado con Ruby que necesitaría para el cheesecake y ella se había ofrecido a ayudarla a hacerlo, así que al salir de la comisaría a la 1pm, pasaría para que lo hicieran. Regina llegaba a la tienda y compraba lo necesario para preparar la cena, al terminar fue al taller a que le informaran cuando estaría listo su auto.

-Alcaldesa, ya hemos revisado el auto, y todo parece indicar que es una falla eléctrica. –Le informó Leroy.

-Muy bien, y ¿qué procede ahora? –Preguntó Regina.

-Ya lo estamos checando y estará listo el lunes temprano, puede pasar por el a las 8 de la mañana. –Le dijo Leroy.

-Está bien, así lo haré. Hasta el lunes. –Dijo Regina.

Regina regresó a la casa y empezó a preparar los ingredientes, ya que el ir y venir a pie le había llevado algo de tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta eran más de las tres y aún le faltaba ir por el vino. A las 4 empezó a cocinar y a las 6 se disponía a tomar un baño y relajarse, pues a pesar de que se repetía que todo estaba bien, en realidad se sentía muy pero muy ansiosa.

Mientras tanto Emma vacilaba con Ruby mientras ésta la dirigía en la preparación de la masa y los ingredientes para el cheesecake, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y para cuando el pastel se terminó ya eran las 6pm. Así que se despidió rápido de Ruby y salió disparada a la casa de Mary Margaret para arreglarse y prepararse para la cena.

Cuando Emma llegó Henry ya estaba bañado, vestido y listo para ir a cenar. Emma se preparó y a las 6:45pm, se dispusieron a dirigirse a la casa de la ex –alcaldesa.

A las 6:50 pm por fin terminó Regina de poner la mesa, colocar unas botanitas y unas copas para el vino y para Henry una jarra de su sidra favorita, se miró en el espejo, se colocó bien el cabello y se sentó a esperar a sus invitados.

A las 7 en punto, el timbre sonó, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches Miss Swan, Henry.- Saludó Regina

-Hola mamá –Saludó Henry, dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Hola Regina. –Saludó Emma

-Pasen, están en su casa. –Exclamó Regina

-Mira, he traído el postre, yo misma lo hice. –Dijo Emma.

-No te hubieras molestado, pero gracias. Lo pondré en el refrigerador. –Indicó Regina.

La cena transcurrió bastante amena, Henry le contaba a Regina como le estaba yendo en la escuela y le decía que la extrañaba, le platicó de su entrenamiento y como su equipo estaba en segundo lugar del campeonato. Emma miraba atentamente a Regina, como se le iluminaba el rostro al escuchar a su hijo. Henry la alababa diciendo que la cena estaba deliciosa y decía que estaba ansioso por probar el postre de Emma. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Regina fue por el postre, que en verdad resultó delicioso.

-Miss Swan, no sabía que te gustaba la repostería. –Dijo Regina.

-Ah, Regina, son algunas curiosidades ocultas que tengo por ahí. Los pasteles es uno de mis vicios confesables. –Río Emma.

-¿Sí?¿ Y cuál será otro vicio confesable? –Río Regina.

-Bueno tendrás que averiguarlos. –Río Emma.

Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta Emma que ya eran las 12 de la noche, un poco tarde para que Henry siguiera despierto, si bien era domingo, no era correcto que estuviera trasnochado fuera de la cama y con tanto frío en el exterior. Entonces Emma anunció que se despedían.

-¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Regina.

-Si, ya es tarde y debemos dejarte descansar. –Dijo Emma.

-Mamá ¿podemos hacer estas cenas más a menudo? –Le dijo Henry a Regina.

-Claro que sí, Henry, es cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo y que Miss Swan acceda a traerte. –Replicó Regina.

-Trato hecho, pondremos de fijo cada sábado. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Dijo Emma.

-Si, claro que sí. –Exclamó Regina

-Yei! –Gritó Henry.

Se despidieron, Henry abrazando a su mamá y feliz, porque veía que había futuro para la relación armoniosa entre sus dos mamás. Era momento de empezar una nueva operación –Se dijo.

Regina, agradeció a Emma por la convivencia y por haberle traído a Henry, y Emma agradeció a Regina por la invitación.

En el fondo tanto Regina como Emma, pensaban que tal vez si se daban una oportunidad, hasta podrían llegar a ser amigas. Después de todo, el mundo real también merece tener "finales felices" ¿o no?


End file.
